


Permanent Marking [Siren AU]

by eneslaett



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneslaett/pseuds/eneslaett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate tattoos were the biggest part of some people's lives, but not of Kieren's or Simon's. Both of them had a really hard time imagining this thing being real, but little did they know they'd get one each themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Marking [Siren AU]

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to hufflepuff-kieren on tumblr for the plot and permission for me to write this! Also, thanks to bambi-kieren on tumblr aka my dear bdff who helped me with some ideas.  
> Second, they haven’t even died their first death in the beginning. Soooo.. yeah. Couldn’t figure out how I’d show it in the story, so I’m putting it here. Also, remember I am not a native English speaker, so some mistakes may occure. And btw, I’m just writing “me” when Kieren says it, since I’ve been taught that you still spell it like my, even if your pronounce it me. Oh well. Enjoy. x

Kieren was stood in his room. He couldn’t get his eyes off the plain white canvas in front of him, with millions of ideas running through his head. He had his brush ready in his hand and tried to wisely choose a color to press to brush to, when he suddenly felt a light, but almost burning, pain on his back.

 

He quickly dropped the brush and ran into the bathroom for the nearest water source. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away. He didn’t care too much about his pants when he walked into the shower because _oh my god_ , the pain felt unreal. He turned the shower on with cold water and he just let it flew on his back.

 

Kieren was in the shower for a good twenty minutes, but still there was pain. Unbelievable pain.

“JEM!” he shouted as his parents weren’t home and he needed to know what was so painful now. Even Kieren could hear how hurtful his voice made, and he guessed Jem heard it to because, boy, she was coming to Kieren’s room faster than lightning.

 

“What’s that scribble on your back?” Jem asks shyly. Kieren looks at her.

“I don’t know. I just know I have something that hurts me terribly, so please take a closer look?” he whispers.

Jem gets closer, inspects his back and almost lightens up. “KIEREN!” she says with a wide smile.

“ _Enligthen me_ , Jem. What is it?” he mumbles and looks at Jem.

“I can’t really figure out the letters.. the writing is horrible. ‘This you?’.. ‘Oh’, I believe it stands” Jem answers.

“What are you talking about? Jem!”

“Haven’t you heard? Soulmate tattoos. The first words your soulmate tells you. It usually pops up at a place that’s somehow special to your soulmate. I really wonder what she’s done with the back..”

“She?” Kieren says and realises why Jem said she. Oh.. “Y’know a soulmate doesn’t need to be a romantic interest.. it could be a guy aswell. I still doubt this is even a thing, oh my god..” he mumbles.

“Oh, whatever. I’ll get some ice. If it still hurts?”

“Yes. It really fucking does." he said as he wondered why the back would such a special place to his soulmate.

  
  


* * *

 

Simon’s wrists had been itching all day, but he hadn’t had the time to think about it because he’d been so stressed because of the book fair that’d been today.  So many authors to meet and so many fellow bookworms to discuss mysteries with. Sure, the itching annoyed him a little, but he just shrugged it off as if it was his sweater which was itching, it was after all made of wool.

 

When he came home, he packed up his books and the itching became so intense that he felt the need to change his sheart. He left his bag at the front door and went into his room. He pulled his sweater over his head and threw it on the floor. Just as he was about to itch his right wrist, he noticed something weird. ‘You’re sitting on my grave’

He used his hand to rub a little over the text. Why didn’t it disappear?

 

Simon didn’t even bother to put a shirt on before he took off to the bathroom. He turned the water from the tap on and let it run in the sink. He waited until it got a little hotter until he put his arm under the water. He soaped his arm and rubbed. He rubbed, he rubbed, he rubbed. Still, it didn’t come off.

 

As he was panicking over what this could be, he noticed something on his left wrist. ‘Excuse me, you’re, uh..’

Even though he was as confused as he was, he noticed something. They fit together. ‘ Excuse me, you’re, uh.. You’re sitting on my grave’

 

A wave of understanding flooded his mind. He remebered how his parents used to talk about this whole soulmate tattoo thing. The first thing your soulmate tells you will emerge on a part of you body that is special to your soulmate. Both his mother and father had shown their tattoos to him, and even if he couldn’t believe in true love or that one’s soulmate would be one’s partner, he found it interesting. Both that his parents were each other’s soulmates, but also the concept. The first thing your soulmate says to you will appear on your body.

 

When he was done thinking about what his mum had told him, he looked into the mirror that was hung over the sink. He looked himself in the eyes. He wasn’t sure which option would’ve been worse; would the first thing he did with his soulmate be to be in a play? Or would his soulmate just be some kind of imaginary friend whose grave he sat on?

 

* * *

 

The rising and the treatment hadn’t been easy for either one of them. Even though Kieren’s mind was set on Rick being his soulmate, he was confused why he’d get that tattoo in that case. There was nothing special with Rick’s back. When Rick died, he thought that maybe he died because of a bullet that made a scar on his back, but he couldn’t know. He didn’t even care to find out, because he was so set on being Rick’s soulmate, and when everything turned shit when Rick died, Kieren decided to die too. Maybe, they’d somehow find eachother.

 

When Kieren came back he cursed, and he cursed, and he cursed. In the end, Rick maybe wasn’t his soulmate. Maybe it’d be someone else. But, just maybe.

 

The only thing that Simon got clear in his head after the rising was the possibility about the whole soulmate tattoo thing. He probably wasn’t going to act some scene with his soulmate in a play, but the imaginary friend was still possible. Another option that had been added to Simon’s list was that maybe it’s another ‘PDS sufferer’, as the living would call it, that was his soulmate.

 

Time went by, and Simon found himself with Amy in the town of Roarton. Amy had gone off to do something, and Simon was placed in a graveyard by himself. He felt that it was too demanding to stand up, so he sat down on one of the tombstones.

 

As Simon was waiting, Kieren earlier decided that today was one of those days. One of those days when he would visit his own grave. Kieren didn’t know why he wanted to visit his grave now and then, but he felt as if it was necesserary.

 

Kieren had his hands in his pockets. He walked towards his grave and noticed something different. When he came closer, he knew that it wasn’t Amy. It wasn’t anyone he recognised.

He walked a little closer. Was this really his own grave? Yes. Yes it was.

 

“Excuse me, you’re, uh.. you’re sitting on me grave.” Kieren sad to whoever was sat.

 

Simon fully turned around. He didn’t realise what the one in front of him had said, until Simon himself said “This you? Oh.”

He stood up and said a short “I’m sorry” while crossing his hands.

 

Kieren realised what had just happened. Rick wasn’t his soulmate. Whoever was stood in front of him was, and by the look of this man’s eyes, he knew too.

 

They just stared at eachother until Simon started laughing. Kieren looked at him with with a confused facial expression.

 

“Wha-What are ye’ laughing at?” Kieren said nervously.

“This is just.. really bizarre.” Simon said and shook his head.

“Why..?”

“I’m Simon. Nice to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

The days went by, and Simon and Kieren actually really enjoyed one another’s company. They’d both been laughing and they’d actually felt happy. Quite frankly, they were confused about it, but none of them though too much about.

 

Kieren and Simon was walking down street, then Kieren suddenly stopped and looked at Simon.

“What’s the matter?” Simon said and looked back at him.

“What.. What really happened to your back?” Kieren said with a shy voice.

Simon froze. All too many incorrect answers flew through his head as he knew he weren’t to ready to answer.

 

According to Kieren, it looked like Simon just blatantly stared into nothing.

“.. Simon?” Kieren said with a worried face. “What’s happening?”

Simon shook his head in denial. “Where’s your tattoo placed? Kieren, _where’s your tattoo placed_? Is it on your back?”

“Wh-wh-why, yes” Kieren said. “Simon?”

 

Simon gulped. “Kieren.”

“Simon.” Kieren said one last time. “There’s no need to freak out. If your back is something that makes you this scared, it’s already a obvious reason why my tattoo’s on my back. I always thought that the tattoo would be on a good but yet special place but well.. after all, your tattoo is on your wrists and I guess that kind of proved it for me. The place may be special, but it doesn’t have to be good.”

 

Kieren was still a little nervous and he regretted that he asked in the first place. Simon just looked at Kieren with two big, shocked eyes.

Simon shook his head, again. This time it wasn’t everything that seemed anxious about it.

“Thank you.” he breathed out. “Thank you, Kieren.”

“No need to thank me” Kieren said with the start of a smile and leaned closer to Simon.

 

Kieren pressed his lips against Simon’s, and it was like a whole new world had started. Simon finally felt that he could breathe, as he put his hands and almost grabbed Kieren’s face. But it was gentle, and Kieren loved it. After a while, they let get of each other.

  
“There’s a reason why we’re soulmates.” Kieren said, and none of them knew which wan one of them was happier about. But maybe, that was just the thing about soulmates. No one loved the other one more or less, because they both loved each other so extremely much. Maybe they hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to one another yet, but they still knew. They were each other’s soulmates and they were together. That was all that mattered.


End file.
